sengoku_age_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Sengoku Age Role Play Wiki
Welcome to the Sengoku Age Role Play (SARP) This is a role play about ninja clans who were around during the Sengoku Era, hence the name. During these times the ninjas associated themselves with varying castes. They mainly associated themselves with the following castes: Royalty Middle Class Peasants Of course, these were not the only castes they limited themselves to. Various other castes were interacted with by them. During these times it was understood there was a code that everyone was to follow. Allow yourself to enter this world and engage yourselves with royalty and the stealthy. Administrative Team Creator: Yule (http://avatars.imvu.com/Yule) Co-Creator: SethShadowmourne (http://avatars.imvu.com/SethShadowmourne) If you have any questions just message us on our IMVU accounts or you can contact us at sengokuageroleplay@gmail.com This email is specifically for this roleplay and we will check it regularly. We are looking forward to having you as part of the SARP group. Getting Started To get started in this role play it's very simple. The first step is deciding what you want to do as a character in the story. There are clans that you can join, each clan will have it's own story and purpose in the storyline of the rp. To see which clan you would like to be a part of you just go to each clans page and see if the description is something that you yourself would like to be a part of. If you don't want to be part of a clan however there are other roles that you can play. You can be part of the civilian class there is much you can do in this class, such as merchant, farmer, or anything your heart desires. There are also roles in the empire that can be filled, just let us, the Administrators, know what you would like to do. We will also be approving your pages/bios so it's not a problem. The following link will send you to a page that you can use as a guideline for your bio. SARP Character Bio Outline SARP's Code of Conduct If you are to become a member of our roleplay community, you must know and abide by these rules. They are in place to keep a functioning roleplay environment and happy roleplayers. (1.) Be respectful to your fellow roleplayers. We understand that everyone has off days and can be put into bad moods. It's okay to be upset and, if needed, you can talk to one of us. However, others use roleplay as an escape/break from reality to soothe them if they themselves are having a bad day while others just love to roleplay. Directing your ill feelings or misfortune at another player aggressively will not 'be tolerated. SARP is a friendly community, and we intend to keep it as such. '(2.) No racism out of character. IF you're character happens to employ racist terminology from time to time in roleplay (in regards to the time period), that is completely different than directing a racial slur at another person out of character. Keep in mind on the other side of that avatar you're talking to, there is a real person with real feelings.' [''Any form of racism directed at another person out of character will result in an immediate ban; NO EXCEPTIONS] ' '(3.) Be Helpful.' Everyone started roleplay at some point in their lives. Some of us may have been good at it, some of us may have been bad at it. Regardless, we were all new at one point. Not everyone is familiar with advanced roleplay. Instead of yelling at someone and putting them off from roleplaying, kindly correct them out of character. For example, we all know how infuriating metagaming and god-moding can be. If you're to unleash a torrent a blind rage at the person, the situation will spiral into something completely negative. Instead, make it a positive. Inform them what they did wrong, and give them the chance to adjust it. If they respond in a belligerent manner, bring the complaint to one of the administrators and it will be justly sorted out. ['TO BE CONTINUED]' Clans Here is the list of clans: Hattori Clan Genji Clan Takigawa Clan Watanabe Clan Each Clan has a different purpose and if you would like to know about each of them click on the name and it will take you to the page that is just for that clan. You can decide if that is a clan you would like to join and if not there are three more! :D '''Important Note:' You don't have to have the surname of the clan. You can if you want to but you don't have to. There are positions in the clans that will have to be filled. There will need to be a clan leader for each clan. If you think you would like to be the leader of any of the clans above let us, Yule and SethShadowmourne, know so we can give you a verbal interview of sorts to make sure that you can fit the role well. Thank you :) The Order What is "The Order"? The Order is a centralized clan that is shrouded in mystery, mainly due to the fact that they keep to themselves and are rarely seen. Although very little is known about them, it has been recorded that they intervene when clans are at war or if there is a spiritual imbalance. They are the quintessential enforcers of the "laws of the land" and preserve the harmonious way of life, no matter what the cost, even if, ironically, by force. The Royal Tachibana Family The name of the royal family is Tachibana. This family rules over the empire and has a few memebers. Below is a list of the Royal Family *Rin Tachibana The royal family is chosen carefully and anyone who wishes to join the royal family must talk to the administrators. Civilians Civilians is a category of what it says. It is normal people earning a normal living. Some may not be up to the challenge of being a civilain but they are an important part of the community in this role play. Just remember it takes a village to raise a child. :D So if you would like to be a civilian..you go right ahead! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse